


The other half of my life

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror AU, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Fluff, Multi, no ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the trio decides to join the Auror force. But when Draco Malfoy shows up sparks are bound to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other half of my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an excerpt of a much longer fic that is still in progress.

Auror Draco Malfoy opened his office door to find his partner pulling off her bra, leaving her standing in lace knickers, her last stitch of clothing.  
He must have made some sound because she looked up: ,,There you are Malfoy. Strip!”  
The command added another three seconds before he finally managed to compose himself.  
,,Granger.” he drawled, dragging his eyes all over her curves. ,,I do appreciate your enthusiasm, however...”  
She folded her arms over her breast protectively, but didn´t blush. ,,Malfoy, strip! Now! We need to check each other for ticks.”  
,,Ticks?”  
,,Yes ticks, you know, the little black things that suck blood? The Whitechapel case. For weeks we have been asking ourselves how they know of our movements. I´m pretty sure I know how they are doing it.”  
,,Ticks?”  
,,These are tracking ticks. Muggles have the term bugging, meaning to plant small spying devices on someone or something. I think they did the same. Although technically a tick isn´t a bug, not even an insect, its an arachnid as one can easily see at the amount of leg pairs and...”  
,,Granger!”  
,,Sorry. Anyhow I was talking to Sam...”  
,,Sam?”  
,,Sam Barlow, the american exchange Auror....”  
,,...who has been trying to get into your knickers the moment he arrived. Well he certainly talked you out of your clothes...” he grinned hat her mostly naked form.  
,,Can it, Malfoy! Sam is really nice and no, he isn´t a pervert like you. Anyhow he told me that in America, their DMLE uses special tracking ticks. They are small and lodge themselves into you skin, they don´t suck your blood, but send off a signal so you can locate them and the person the attached themselves to. Unlike real ticks they don´t let go after a few days, they stay for several months. The Whitechapel ring must have put tracking ticks on several Aurors. I have done some research...”  
,,Of course you have.”  
,,...these tracking ticks prefer, like their natural model, certain places on the body, soft secluded areas that are hard to reach whilst wearing robes.”  
,,I don´t mid the view, Granger, but why didn´t you use a simple tracing spell to find any possible tracking spells on the Aurors?”  
,,You can´t find them by casting a simple charm tracker, because the charm isn´t on the wizard but on the tick. They were designed to be untraceable. The only way to find an dislodge one is by manual search and removal.”  
Malfoy sighed. ,,Well then.” He began unbuttoning he jacket. ,,The americans invented it you say?” he asked, muffled by his cashmere sweater he was pulling over his head.  
,,Yes, but it was invented for Aurors like us to track criminals like them, not the other way around.”  
,,What kind of magic is that anyway? Putting tracking charms on a tick and not the actual person?”  
,,It´s actually a combination of magic and muggle technology.”  
,,Let me guess a muggle born invented it.”  
,,It was a halfblood actually.”  
Malfoy only gave a snort and stepped out of his pants.  
,,Don´t you snort at me or muggle technology, Draco Malfoy. Ever since I introduced you to my telly and BBC series, you´ve been bingewatching!”  
,,When is the next episode of Sherlock airing?”  
,,Oh, don´t remind me. They promised sometime soon, but it´s getting more and more soon...ish.”  
,,Shame really. I do enjoy watching those.”  
,,Why, is a fictional character the only one able to match your impeccable dressing and snotty sassiness?”  
,,So you admit I´m well dressed. How do you like me out of my clothes.” he smirked.  
,,Even less. Now, let´s begin shall we?”  
She stepped closer to him, dressed only in his boxers.  
,,Ticks prefer soft secluded areas of the body, where they can access the bloodstream most easily. The tracker ticks prefer the same. The usual spots are the armpits, breasts, hips, bellybuttons, behind the ears, shoulders, behinds, sometimes even the head. Genitalia also should be checked, but that is something we can do by ourselves, stop smirking Malfoy!”  
Sh raised her arms over her head.  
,,They are black or dark brown so you have to look at each freckle and mole closely. Red patches of skin can also indicate...”  
,,On it Granger.” He gently grasped her elbow and ran his eyes from her upper arm downwards over her breasts and to the waist of her knickers. He poked her hipbone experimentally.  
,,I´ve had that mole since I was five.”  
,,There´s another one and another.” he poked each one.  
,,Yes, I have a whole patch of freckles down there on the right side. Actually they go pat the hip, down to the leg. I´m spotted like a leopard, hey, that wasn´t an invitation!” she slapped his hand that had hooked one finger in the elastic, pulling it away to look at her freckles beneath her knickers. Malfoy kept the finger hooked and moved closer, bringing his face right up to hers.  
,,An invitation to what?” he murmured huskily in her ear.  
,,You´re gonna get hexed any moment now, r.s.v.p. or not!” she hissed through her teeth. ,,Now, other side!”  
The elastic band reconnected to her skin with a snap, his hand still on her right hip, his other gliding down her left arm, down her ribs.  
,,Wait a second, it think...” he gently lifted her left breast slightly with his thumb and leaned forwards to get a better look. ,,Found it.”  
The door opened.  
The two Aurors from the office next door stared at them like deer in the headlight.  
Hermione sighed. ,,Harry, Ron there you are. Come in quickly please and close the door for Merlins sake, I´m in the semi-nude here!”  
,,Granger, I found it.” Malfoy drawled. ,,What do I do now?”  
,,You have to take it out with a pair of tweezers. I put them on the desk.” He turned to the desk, she turned to the two. ,,Close the goddam door. And while were at it, you might as well strip too.”  
The two looked even more shocked if possible.  
,,How forward of you, Granger.” Malfoy smirked.  
,,Ignore the bastard behind me.”  
,,Hey, there is nothing wrong with my parents marriage license.”  
She just rolled her eyes ,,Harry, remember we were discussing the Whitechapel case? I found out how they have been tracking us.”  
,,By undressing?” Harry had apparently over come his initial shock and found his voice again. Ron was still gaping like a goldfish.  
,,They have been tracking the Aurors with tracking ticks. I spoke with Sam, apparently the americans have been using them for years.”  
,,Did he perhaps offer to help searching?”  
,,Why does everyone assume Sam is trying to get me into bed?”  
The three men looked at her and snorted.  
,,Whatever you want. Anyhow, we need to check each other for ticks. Malfoy just found one on me. So strip!”  
,,Err..Hermione?”  
,,Oh don´t you go all Miss Modest on me, Harry! The three of you all share the department and quidditch showers, and I´ve seen all of you starkers too.”  
,,What?” Ron sputtered. Ron as a ex-lover, obviously. Harry, living in the same tent for a year and regularly patching him up, too. But Malfoy? His eyes flitted between her and the blond, the question practically written all over his face.  
,,Ron, he´s my Auror partner. We have shared hotel rooms, beds, even a toothbrush once. Once. I have had to patch him up as often as I had to patch up the two of you and vice versa. No, I haven´t been spying on the mens washrooms.”  
Malfoy smirked ,,Well, there was that on incident, when you walked in...”  
,,Shut up. That was an accident and you know it. I had been awake for more that 48 hours, I was as alert as Trelawny during an incense haze.”  
,,You did´t hear me complain, did you?”  
,,Why are you all up against Sam? Malfoy is the real pervert here!”  
,,Says the woman who undressed in an unlocked office, demanded me to strip and invited two more men to join.”  
,,Oh, shut it!  
,,One could think you have experience with orgies.”  
,,Malfoy!”  
,,To quote Granger...” he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and purred into her ear ,,...we need carefully inspect the others soft and secluded areas of the bod...”  
,,SILENTIORIS!” Malfoys mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.  
,,Harry, Ron please just get undressed so we can get this over with. Malfoy, hand over the tweezers.”  
Malfoy shook his head and approached her with the tweezers in hand instead. She rolled her eyes at his gestures and lifted the silencing charm again.  
,,Stop dancing around, witch, I can´t do squat if you don´t keep still!”  
Harry unbuckled his belt and watched Malfoy quickly pulling the tick out of her skin as Hermione held up her breast.  
,,It´s bleeding!”  
,,Don´t shriek in my ear, Granger. Is it supposed to bleed?”  
,,You pinched me!”  
,,I pinched the tick!”  
,,Then why is it bleeding?!”  
,,Want me to kiss it all better?”  
,,Don´t you dare!”  
That moment the door opened for the second time.  
Head Auror Ignatus Shaw looked from Harry the-boy-who-lived Potter without pants, to Ron Weasley without a shirt, to Hermione Granger peeking out behind a Malfoy in boxers. He could only guess how much clothing she had on her body. If any.  
He drew a deep breath, then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
,,I don´t even wan´t to know. Just keep it down. Jones has been complaining about the racket.”


End file.
